Rogue One: Uma História Star Wars
|produtor = *Kathleen Kennedy *Tony To *Allison Shearmur *John Knoll *Simon Emanuel *Jason McGatlin *Kiri Hart *John Swartz |roteirista = *John Knoll *Chris Weitz *Gary Whitta |estrelando = *Felicity Jones *Diego Luna *Ben Mendelsohn *Riz Ahmed *Donnie Yen *Jiang Wen *Forest Whitaker *Mads Mikkelsen *Alan Tudyk |musica = Alexandre Desplat |distribuidora = *Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures *Lucasfilm Ltd. |data_de_lançamento = 16 de Dezembro, 2016 |tempo_de_filme = Entre Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith e Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança |faturamento = |canon = |cronologia = |era = |precedido por = |seguido por = }} Rogue One: A Star Wars Story é um filme teatral de Star Wars que ainda não foi lançado, sendo o primeiro da Série Antológica de Star Wars. O lançamento do filme está programado para 16 de Dezembro de 2016, e será dirigido por Gareth Edwards. Gary Whitta trabalhou no roteiro desde 2014 e Chris Weitz assumiu os processos finais do roteiro em 2015. Felicity Jones foi a primeira estrela confirmada para o filme. O filme, cuja produção se iniciou em Agosto de 2015, se passará entre os filmes Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith e Star Wars Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança. O enredo gira em torno de um grupo de pilotos de caça que se uniram para roubar os planos da Estrela da Morte, a estação de batalha do Império Galáctico para destruir planetas. O ato do roubo de tais planos foi mencionado pela primeira vez no texto de abertura de Uma Nova Esperança. Descrição oficial Um grupo de pilotos de caça que se unem para roubar os planos da Estrela da Morte. Produção [[Ficheiro:Rogue_One_Concept_Art_Celebration.png|thumb|left|250px|Arte conceitual de ''Rogue One revelada na Celebration Anaheim.]] A ideia de filmes não-episódicos de Star Wars veio de seu próprio criador, George Lucas, que, de acordo com Kathleen Kennedy, presidente da Lucasfilm, estava "realmente interessado em explorar todas as histórias que existiam dentro do universo." A Lucasfilm passou a se referir à essas aventuras não-episódicas de a Série Antológica de Star Wars. O conceito para o Rogue One, o primeiro filme da Antologia, foi esboçado por John Knoll, um supervisor de efeitos especiais e diretor criativo na Industrial Light & Magic. Knoll veio com a ideia para Rogue One quando ele começou a pensar sobre os tipos de histórias que gostaria de ver serem contadas na franquia Star Wars. Quando já havia desenvolvido a ideia em si, ele a enviou para indivíduos da Lucasfilm, incluindo o membro do Grupo de Roteiro da Lucasfilm, Pablo Hidalgo, que ficou bem entusiasmado com o conceito. Isso gerou uma reunião com Kennedy e Kiri Hart, também integrante do Grupo de Roteiro e vice-presidente de produção da Lucasfilm. Kennedy, que disse que ela foi a presidente "por pelo menos 20 minutos" quando ela se reuniu com Knoll, chegou a conclusão de que a proposta era realmente excelente e que "não teria como dizer não para a ideia." Como Kennedy, Hart ficou "imediatamente animada" em relação ao filme. Créditos *Neil Corbould — Supervisor de Efeitos Especiais *Jina Jay — Diretor de Elenco *Chris Scarabosio — Designer de Som *Neil Lamont e Doug Chiang — Designer de Co-Produção *Rob Inch — Coordenador de Dublês *Neal Scanlan — Supervisor de Efeitos de Criaturas *Dave Crossman e Glyn Dillon — Designers Co-Estilistas }} Notas e referências Links externos * *Osborne Says Another Star Wars Movie to be Filmed in Britain - Bloomberg *Hitfix: Cinematographer Greig Fraser talks 'Foxcatcher,' 'The Gambler' and NOT 'Star Wars' Categoria:Filmes autônomos Categoria:Filmes da Antologia